Lost Souls
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Principal Sheppherd is found dead in the school, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropoligist and writer, Temperance Brennan travel from DC to Toronto to investigate the cause of the death. What they learn about the principal will shock.


**Lost Souls**

**Summary: When Principal Sheppherd is found dead in the school, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropoligist and writer, Temperance Brennan travel from DC to Toronto to investigate the cause of the death. What they learn about the principal will shock them as the list of suspects grows. And what happens when Brennan decides she wants to become a foster parent to a teenage boy named KC? Does she have what it takes to take care of a teenage boy? hmm....**

**Main Characters: Booth, Brennan, Jane, Spinner, Clare, KC, Holly J, Riley, Jay and Danny**

**Other Character appearances: Mr Simpson, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Alli, Conner, Sweets and others.**

**Couples: Booth/Brennan. KC/Clare, Jane/Danny, Spinner/Holly J/Jay(Friendship) and Spinner/Holly J romance.**

**Chapter One**

Seeley Booth held a cardboard carrier with two large coffees and a bag of bagels and donuts on the top in his hand as he knocked on Temperance Brennan's apartment door. They had a new case in Toronto,Canada and would need to travel there to examine the body and learn the cause of death. The Bureau had already given him two tickets for he and Brennan.

Brennan answered the door minutes later still dressed in her pajamas, wearing a particularly grumpy expression upon her face, obviously irritated about being awoken so early. "Booth! It's five in the morning! What are you _doing_ here?" She asked.

"We have a case." He told her as he handed her a coffee and stepped inside the apartment.

Brennan's eyebrows raised questionably before she walked over to her kitchen table and sat down her cup. "I should take a shower. Then you can tell me all about the case." She turned and headed down the long hallway to her bedroom, grabbing some clothes before going to the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Booth watched her for a few moments before he turned to sit the bag of bagels and donuts and his own coffee down. He took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out a folder that the policemen in Toronto had sent to the Bureau.

Brennan walked out six minutes later wearing a pair of black pants and a violet colored top, her many necklaces graced her pale neck. She took a seat next to Booth and pulled the folder over to her. "So is this the case?" She asked as she bit into a blueberry bagel and sifted through the folder.

He nodded. "A body was found in a school in Canada called Degrassi Community. It's suspected to be the body of the principal who hasn't been seen for days. Apparently the remains were found in the dumpster just outside the cafeteria."

"So we have to go to Canada?" She asked incredulously, blue eyes huge in shock. She stood up again and hurried into her room, throwing her suitcase on her bed. Booth followed her in and hung back in the doorway, watching her carefully as she grabbed clothing from her dresser and put it into the suitcase.

"The Bureau gave me two plane tickets and they already acquired a hotel for us so all we need to do is show up at that school, examine the body and talk to some suspects." Booth told her.

------

Exactly twenty minutes later, Booth and Brennan were in his car heading torward the airport. Brennan sat in the passenger seat with her legs crossed, looking through the folder of information on the new case.

-------

Thirty five minutes after that, they were finally on the airplane. Their suitcases were up in the compartment above their heads as they leaned in to look at the folder together. Among the suspicion that the body found was that of the principal, there was also information of said principal.

"This principal has quite the record." Brennan commented. "Calling a girl a bitch, calling gifted students weirdos and freaks, not doing anything when a girl was beat up for trying out for the football team.....how was it that the police never did anything?" She asked in disbelief, shaking her head in disgust.

Booth could only shrug. "I'm not sure. For having a job as a principal, he certainly didn't seem to like kids.

------

A couple hours later, Booth and Brennan took their rental car to their hotel and went to their adjoining rooms to freshen up before they went to see the remains and before they talked to the suspects.

"I gotta tell you Bones, I'm kinda nervous about going back to highschool. It's been so long." He told her with a laugh as he watched her come her auburn hair and pull it back into a long ponytail. She wore a pair of jeans and a college sweatshirt that had obviously been her's when she was younger.

She frowned at him. "But that isn't rational, Booth. We aren't even teenagers anymore and this is a case."

Booth grinned at her. "Says the girl who is dressed like a college student."

"Booth! The term _"girl" _doesn't apply to me! I'm thirty two years old. Girl is a term for a female child." Brennan said, scowling at him.

He could only throw back his head and laugh at her.

--------

Meanwhile, at the school KC, Clare, Alli, and Connor were in the gym for Physical Education. They'd heard the whispers of the teachers of someone named Special Agent Seeley Booth coming to their school along with a Best Selling author and anthropologist by the name of Temperance Brennan. They could only guess why they'd be coming all the way to Canada from Washington DC. KC knew from reading Temperance Brennan's books that she solved crimes with her partner---that is if you thought that the sex scenes she wrote had to be from real experience, therefore the crimes must be real as well. He shook his head in amusement. He didn't read for the sexual parts of the books unlike Alli who seemed more interested in the romance between Kathy and Andy than anything. He was astounded by how two people so unlike eachother could work together so well and solve so many crimes. He was sure that many people said the thing about he and Clare and wondered how they could possibly work, especially knowing his past.

"So I googled Seeley Booth's picture in the MI lab today. He is so **HOT! **He looks just like Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**"** Alli announced, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly and waving her hand infront of her face.

Clare and KC looked at one another and laughed silently at their friend's antics.

"What are you staring at Connor?" Clare asked, raising a brow at her friend when she noticed that his attention was elsewhere.

The boy in question smiled dorkily and pointed. "It's Temperance Brennan!" He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

KC, Clare, and Alli turned their heads in unison and saw Brennan and Booth heading torward them.

**Next Chapter: Brennan and Booth meet the niners, KC and Brennan talk, Brennan looks over the remains, the investigation begins.**


End file.
